I'll Be Right Beside You
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: -Follow your Heart, like you would a fallen star. After John Cena suffers betrayal at hands of AJ Lee & Dolph Ziggler, the couple give him a challenge. Find a Diva, to team with at annual TTTT. Can Cena turn it all around? Torrie Wilson answers his call, stands by Cena The lovely Torrie will know this Christmas, when she gets something special, more she could have ever known.


Hey everyone! I am back with something special for all the Jorrie lovers out there! But this is especially for my lovely, adorable Jorrie sissy Kalina (JorriexLover) I hope you love it sis, and I hope you're enjoying the Christmas spirit he-he! Now this is NOT a one shot, I wanted to make it extra special so its about 1-4 chapters…hopefully.

Enjoy! I know I'm gonna love writing it. Maybe not as much as BMF but still I love writing and reading the magical Jorrie at Xmas. :D

So here we go!

…..

New Story-I'll Be Right Beside You.

Summary-A Wish on a star, it could take years to come true. Miracles can happen!

After the betrayal of AJ Lee at TLC, aligning now with his arch nemesis Dolph Ziggler. John Cena is hurt, feels betrayed. Refusing to fall down, he wants revenge. The devious couple challenges him to find a diva, for a tag team match to take place on the annual anniversary of Tribute To The Troops. The All American Good Girl answers Cena's call. Will Torrie get something special this Christmas….more she could ever known. John Cena.

…...

December 17th 2012 was the date, Winter is the season. It was time for the coats, scarf's, hats and gloves to be worn as the weather is very cold at the moment. Truly winter follows the fall, no sunny sunshine it was just dull and cold.

One thing everyone loved about the season. It was the season of festivity. Bright lights were around the world. The white snow was descending from the cold skies parts of the world.

The celebration is Christmas, It was the season of giving for loved ones to show their affection and appreciation to friends and family show how much they mean to each other. It was definitely a wonderful holiday in WWE. It's always so crazy….but when you're on the road mostly all the time.

The people you travel with become your family even from the distance. Everyone that has worked in WWE, is always considered family especially If you've spend many years there.

The most perfect time is when past, present superstars all come and celebrate the holidays before they all go their separate ways spend it with friends and family.

One superstar was not in the best of moods, he didn't have much Christmas Spirit. The leader of Cenation, heart of WWE the one that had led the WWE into a sing along carol this year in version of "Jingle Bells" the sing along greeting happy holidays was their own version called "Ring The Bell"

Well the 10 year strong hearted superstar had his spirit crushed in form of betrayal.

Something he surely did not see coming, Cena was hurt and yet furious.

He had been played a fool, this year 2012 had not been too kind for him. It seemed he had walked into storm, then when the dust settled he rise above. Another storm just knocked him back again.

He had suffered biggest loss of his career at Wrestlemania, then brutalized by the beast Brock Lesnar in form of a storm F5, Cena became victorious surely came with a price but John Cena had survived that's the last he had to deal with Lesnar through the year.

He had to deal with the most annoying crappiest era ever "people power" while fending off and getting knocked out by the giant Big Show.

John managed to survive that, he ended the era of John Laurinaitis. Then a rival in who he had considered a good friend emerged Cm Punk.

Punk turned dark, hammering over and over respect so John had to deal with Punk and Show around the summer. Punk stole the victory, shocking Cena he hadn't seen anything like that in his career. The two rivals then fought it out at Night Of Champions in hometown of Boston…..again it did not go the way Cena wanted. , John and Punk ended in a draw.

John's career ended up, at a crossroads of an injured elbow. Cena couldn't wrestle and do what he loved to do for almost a month. It tore him up, he had shown his distress whenever he want even on social media…..Cena wanted nothing more but to get back in the ring but he had to understand, he needed to recover.

And then, the chapter of AJ Lee…happened. A chapter that had Cena going through the motions. It left the fighter more exposed than ever. Long story short, AJ was the GM of RAW until she was suddenly struck down having to resign when someone made an accusation that she and Cena were having an affair.

Shocked by this, John did the right thing, he had been there for AJ in her time of need. They stood together doing all they can to clear up this vicious lie made by Managing Supervisor Vickie Guerrero. As they leaned on each other, the two became attracted to one another.

Romance seem to have blossomed, they had shared a passionate kiss in the ring to shut Vickie up, and had enough of the crap put together evidence. It seemed Cena and AJ became stronger. Sure the geek goodness had a crazy persona that didn't seem to bother John.

She was a trouble maker, but he didn't care. He had been advised by his good friend Sheamus to be aware of her. She seems to snap at moments notice.

Others have advised Cena, that AJ can become attached too….John still didn't see the warning sign, he sure now he wished he had! It wasn't as any could have predicted. Especially John Cena himself.

AJ left John vulnerable, Dolph Ziggler became an enemy pro claming as he calls Cena. "The Golden Boy" has shot after shot. He is the real Franchise! Ziggler had said some harsh things to AJ, Cena had retaliated but he got hurt, twisting his knee after running for Dolph then when AJ attacked Dolph, bursting into the men's locker room.

Cena came to her aid, grabbed a irate AJ Lee. Dolph took advantage attacked Cena from behind. Then speared John Cena through bathroom stalls, unleashed an attack on already injured Cena. Dolph used AJ to set Cena up, it worked like a charm.

Dolph & Cena's rivalry became personal. They would have brawls, fights backstage. Cena had just finished a match, beating Alberto Del Rio on smack down, not RAW Smack down! Dolph whacked John at the back of his head with the money in the bank briefcase on the ramp as Cena celebrated. Leaving John Cena dazed and in pain.

Cena fended Ziggler back, saving his friend Sheamus at the end of smack down. John had pinned Dolph number of times, but the show off would not leave Cena alone.

So Vince McMahon made Vickie come up with a match at TLC. John Cena v Dolph Ziggler for the Money In the Bank Briefcase. Dolph was not happy, he taunted his rival that Cena won the RAW Money In The Bank match, and Lost!

And Dolph swore that Cena will not get his hands on his briefcase. Ziggler will cash in and become World Heavyweight Champion.

Cena wouldn't be taunted by his, he would do all he can to get his hands on that briefcase. He thinks every single day, he's the only one in the history books that lost! So John would do everything he can to climb the ladder, win the match.

Yes AJ had faded slightly in the background, but she was still in the corner of Cena's mind. John had comforted a irate AJ that she lost against Vickie after a plan set up with rogue referee Brad Maddox. AJ wanted to come with John ringside with his match before Sunday.

He gently declined, saying that If anything to happen to her…John would feel responsible. He walked off, AJ didn't seem to thrilled but she understood. Luckily AJ wasn't ringside, because it was the same night….

The shield consisting of Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns viscously attacked Cena, Adding him to the list of victims. Cena was saved by Team Hell No, Kane and Daniel Bryan. Big Show got back into the fight, Sheamus ran down too, a table was set up in the corner of the ring.

John speared Show into the table, hurting himself. John was left lying in the ring exhausted after the attack from the Shield of Justice. What Cena did, was still unknown. As it looked the faces were losing the battle, Then Ryback came out, an all out brawl broke out in the ring.

That was it, last RAW before TLC….last pay per view of year 2012.

On the night, Ziggler warned Cena on the night, a simple message on twitter. "Tonight, is a night you'll never forget…Golden Boy…. JohnCena

It surely was a night, Cena would never forget….

AJ had wished John Cena good luck, he didn't realise that kiss was…actually a kiss of death. He became so close to thinking of truly dating AJ, then…that night. It all came crashing down. It was all revealed.

The geek goddess had fooled everyone, she had dealt the heart piercing blow to Cena.

It was betrayal. Just as Cena had his hand on the briefcase, AJ came out. What looked to be an "accidental" act.

She had distracted John, Dolph pushed the ladder. John landed to the mat. Ziggler grabbed his briefcase high up the ring. AJ looked to be shocked what had happened.

Dolph slid out of the ring. She proceeded to tend to John who was lying on the mat.

Writhing hurt on the canvas. Frustrated, Cena still didn't blame AJ. Dolph came back.

AJ restrained John, pleading him not to….but then. It happened. The betrayal…

AJ Lee slapped John across the face, then Dolph whacked John in the face with the briefcase knocking him unconscious. AJ looked down at Cena, a man that WWE…pro claimed was close to her heart. She had just shattered right through that.

Crazily, her eyelashes flickered up. Dolph stood there. She bent down to her knees, and kissed John on the lips. Cena's head tilted, his eyes flickered dazed. The only movement he made, his breath rising up and down in his midsection, chest area.

AJ started to laugh, "You look so cute when you're sleeping" she stood back up, while Ziggler stayed against the ropes. AJ skipped around the mat, before she exited the ring. The arena was in silence, she skipped up the ring. No one knew what the hell just happened.

John lied on the mat, he touched his forehead, squinting his eyes feeling the pain. His head killed, and his cheek stung after a hard slap. Yes, he had been betrayed.

He sat up, touching his cheek. That's when his vision came to normal. AJ stood there, Dolph Ziggler was near her. He wondered what the hell? AJ and Dolph shocked the world….

They kissed!

John's lips drew apart, he didn't understand but the pieces of puzzle was slowly being put together. John just lied back down on the mat, he couldn't stand up right now.

TLC ended with AJ giggling while Dolph seized his arms around her waist kissing her neck. It was a disgusting yet disturbing act….

So it was true, Dolph Ziggler stole the show….and he had stolen AJ Lee from John Cena.

Even minutes after the betrayal, Cena just knocked the microphone out of the interviewers hand. He didn't want to comment, the strong hearted John Cena had been stunned into silence. From the expression, John looked betrayed and emotional.

He just couldn't believe it. This year had been the worst of his career! He had been through almost every emotion in the world.

Now AJ & Dolph Ziggler couldn't shut up, even in 10 minutes…they sent out a tout together. Dolph had his arm around AJ while she smiled. He taunted. "Hey Johnny Boy, I stole the show and your girlfriend" the camera ended with a kiss.

After last night, Cena broke his silence on twitter. All the wounded soldier put on the timeline was….. #nevergiveup.

The hours were slowly ticking down to Monday Night Raw. Right now, John Cena was sat in a diner near the arena. He slowly stirred the spoon in the coffee. John was heading to the arena, in a minute.

His professional life had collided with his personal life, now he had play the part of being betrayed on television. His personal life wasn't much better. After his long winded divorce was finally through, Cena was set to spending the holidays alone. Well not alone, he would be hopefully be in Boston with his family.

That special lady by his side, he didn't have one. John & his high school sweetheart had finally come to the end of the line. Cena had claimed his marriage was just broken, no way back.

John had started a relationship with former WWE Diva, Nikki Bella. Rebounding with a former diva….something didn't feel right, so they just ended it. Didn't last longer than a few weeks.

So yes, John Cena was set to spend the holidays lonely. John briefly closed his eyes, stirring the liquid. He grasped onto the hot cup, took a sip. Taking a look at his phone, he saw the time. The minutes were ticking by, he would have to leave for the arena very soon.

Cena gently breathed in, lowering his head. He felt his heart pierce in emotion. He did what he has always known, when times get rough and it became too much to handle. He caught his breath, took a moment to hold it together.

It truly helped him through some tough times this year. His marriage falling apart, his brother's illness and hard times as WWE Superstar. Right now, he felt broken in pieces on the floor.

John felt like, he had no one. For once Cena was wrong. A beautiful blonde that he had come to know years ago. She is the reason for him to hold on. She held a special place in her heart for John.

Another thing John Cena didn't know. That same blonde was closer than he thinks.

A reunion was set on the horizon, would love blossom on the season of love and giving?

Is a special gift for Christmas being placed in the fighter's life. Darkness was going to replaced by a natural yet beautiful light.

Soon, he will know.

Love will make a Bridge Of Light.

…

The cold air made Torrie close her eyes, she stood looking over the sea front. Her blonde hair was shimmering off her shoulders. Her eyelashes flickered at the view in front of her.

Torrie had done some Christmas shopping, she had sworn to herself she wouldn't be scrambling around at last minute. Many years, she had done that. Torrie had decided this year she would be more prepared.

Torrie grinned to herself, she felt her heart was like a weightless cloud. For months, it was a heavy heart. She had always spent her life, catching her breath stumbling into lies, and betrayal over and over again.

Yet, Torrie refused to fall. So what she had been hurt. The blonde would always believe in love, she would believe anything can happen. Torrie had always been a dreamer. No matter what, she will find the silver lining….it is what Torrie believed.

She would never close her heart, even If she had suffered so many wounds. It would remain open. She believed what if, you close your heart…then the ONE comes along.

Due to the fear, doubt. You miss the chance, you end up letting go.

So yes Torrie believed, after the hurt she will always love again. Nothing and no one can stop that or hold her back. She don't have time for that. She will always spend rest of her life, catching her breath then letting it go. Torrie won't let it get her down, this is her life, she won't be told by anyone what's supposed to be right. She is in control!

She will stay in control of her own life, choose the paths. It was her life! She will do what she wants. Most definitely, Torrie will always smile again. No matter how far the wounds deepened in her heart. She will always rise above, come stronger.

It's what she knew, it was the best. It will always get better in time.

Torrie had closed another chapter of her life, chapter of being show girlfriend for Baseball. It was all for show, Torrie had enough. Alex had used and made her look like some kind of fool. Torrie refused to be a doormat, she would not be his show trophy anymore.

Sure it had hurt, but she wouldn't cry giving Rodgruiez the satisfaction. So goodbye A-Rod, Torrie felt excited to see where her path would take her next.

Torrie leaned on the wall, she saw the gentle waves brush the shore. It was too cold to go close, so she stayed on the sea front.

She loved the Christmas Spirit, the bright and festivity. She felt excited! Torrie was confident enough to go on with her life story, on her own. If love rises, comes around…well then, she will deal that.

It felt like a weight was off her shoulders, finishing with Alex. She didn't always have to sit there, watching baseballs games. She had enough sport to last her lifetime.

Torrie didn't care that Alex already moved on, he was sighted with a blonde…some model, she had seen. It didn't even hurt her. Good riddance.

Torrie didn't realise that her path was rising on the horizon of a faded flame of the past.

…..

John sat in the chair, he almost finished his coffee. He was flickering on his android to amuse himself. He went on twitter, to see what was going on. He saw Shawn's tweet.

"DX….firework display soon…Yeah can't wait! Then back home for Christmas"

John scrolled down, he saw a tweet from AJ Lee. "At the arena, JohnCena is NOWHERE to be seen. Awe poor baby….I regret nothing."

John typed on his phone. "Oh I'll be there don't you worry you backstabbing witch. WWEAJlEE " he let his phone fall on the table. He rubbed his temple, doing his best to just get through this holiday. He felt pretty banged up at the moment.

He had to do what his shirt says, stay strong!

…..

Torrie opened the diner door, she rubbed her fingers together. A hot chocolate was definitely calling to her since it was below freezing outside. She was hoping for snow! Since the cold weather would actually be worth it.

"Just cream and sprinkles please" Torrie told, smiling.

She tucked a strand of her hair, gazing around. She then came a vision, she had known for many years. It couldn't be?

Torrie bit her lip gently to contain excitement. She took the take away hot chocolate, making her way over to the table. She brushed back her bouncy blonde curly hair. Each step, Torrie felt closer to him.

Her heart was beating twice as fast, Torrie loved his man more than he could ever known. That love still lingered in her secret heart. Seeing him, the Boise Belle just lit up like a Christmas tree.

Torrie came near the table. "Hey stranger"

John looked to his right, there she stood dressed for the winter. She had blue jeans, a black ribbon tied in the hoops, a black and white blazer jacket that just curved her body, it shown off her beautiful figure. Adding black boots tucked in jeans. The jacket came just below her belly button, still see her tone skin.

A opened white coat, with a white hat on top of her head. Her blonde hair on her shoulders. Sure the sunshine didn't shine, when Torrie smiled. It seemed like it was summer again.

John blinked, hoped he wasn't seeing things. Surely he was not. Torrie Wilson stood there.

"Hey Torrie," he moved from the seat, greeted Torrie with a warm hug. His arms went on her back. Her hand went around the back of his neck.

As soon he felt close in his arms, he could feel her. Torrie had to bite down on her lip trying to contain her heartbeat.

They drew away a second later, John was welcomed by the smile of Torrie.

"What's the chances of bumping into you" Torrie giggled.

John chuckled, he blinked once still in shock. What's the odds…he was having a very bad day, then comes upon the kind Torrie Wilson. Still she is ever so beautiful, he couldn't believe it.

It was like meeting a snow angel….just as the rain lashed down on a dark night.

"Can I? Torrie pointing to the empty seat.

"Yeah sure," John told.

Torrie sat down on the seat, she took off her coat and woolly white hat putting down the cup of hot chocolate. "You got time for a chat, or are you leaving?"

John looked at her, there was no way he was just going to leave. Its very rare that John would bump into an old friend like Torrie. "I've got some time"

The pretty blonde just smiled back, she watched John sit back down.

"How are you Tor?" John asked, he ordered another coffee.

Torrie brushed back her blonde hair with her fingers. "Hmmm…loving being single"

John slowly nodded his head "So you and Alex split?"

Torrie nodded "Yep about 5 weeks ago so I'm enjoying some "me" time"

John gently smiled, "Good for you" Torrie saw his faint dimples in his cheeks. He always had such a sweet smile. It warmed her heart in a moment.

"Well he didn't like my babies"

"Oh that's definitely over then" Cena chuckled, he remembered how Torrie was attached to her loving dogs. Chloe, Stewie and Pepper.

"Yep, anyways whatever. I didn't mean anything to him anyways. I was just there for show…it was nothing special " Torrie gently lowered her eyelashes.

"I don't believe that"

"No seriously, I was his show girlfriend." Torrie huffed out a breath.

John shook his head "No what I meant was, you're involved. You're beyond special Tor" The Boise Belle gazed at Cena.

A pearly white smile came on her face. "Thank you John"

"No problem, just telling the truth. Do you want to me to track him down punch him?" John asked.

Torrie sweetly giggled "No its okay, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble" she touched his wrist.

A spark flickered, Torrie's emerald eyes gazed at John's ocean blue eyes. Her heart just tripled in a moment. She lowered her eyelashes, when John drew his hand from the table.

Torrie looked at Cena, before she dryly coughed. The spark just made her next direction light up on the horizon. Could it really involve John Cena! Like seriously?

What is she suppose to do? Tell him the love she's held in her heart for him for years Yeah right! Where would she begin? She would feel the tremble in her heart, to be just apart of John's life.

Torrie immediately close the door in her mind, seriously it couldn't be true. The Belle put her heart rate to the fact of seeing John again.

"Well I wouldn't mind getting my first strike for you"

Torrie giggled a little nervous, she could almost feel herself shaking inside.

"Oh…well I would mind. If you hurt yourself on that waste of space, I would feel responsible" She took sip of hot chocolate.

"Well If you change your mind, let me know. Oh by the way I wanted to see this on Wrestlemania…"

Torrie let her heart beat. _"Oh….my god…"_

"You were way too good for the likes of that ignorant son of…bitch" John said.

Torrie giggled, idly running her fingers down her blonde hair. "Well thank you, so how are you John?"

John looked at her, showing his hand, no ring "Divorced"

Torrie's lips drew apart "Oh dear! I did read you two split…I'm so sorry…"

"No it's okay, I'm happy its over."

"Well onwards and upwards, I know what its like to be divorced…."

"Yeah 35, and divorced. There's a resume for dating" He realised what he had just said. "Oh crap, Tor I'm sorry…."

Torrie didn't take any offence, "It's alright no worries, so you're…dating someone?" slowly she breathed. John was already taken.

"_Lucky girl" _

"What?"

"Sorry none of my business, best of luck to you I hope you have more luck than I did" Torrie smiled sweetly.

John blinked quite confused.

"I heard you're dating one of the Bella's…I think"

"Oh, no I'm not"

A light of hope twinkled in Torrie's eyes, she cleared her throat to try and act normal.

Wait John was single! There was no other girl, This horizon surely was getting brighter with every little step.

"Oh," Torrie drunk a gulp of hot chocolate.

"Yeah we dated for a little while but….didn't work out"

Torrie grinned softly in comfort. "Aw I'm sure you'll find someone…."

John grinned handsomely before he lowered his head. Torrie bit her lip gently, ready to raise her voice.

"I just don't think I want to be in a relationship right now"

Heart sunk, Torrie looked at John. She briefly turned away, why did she feel emotion of tears in her eyes. She smiled back at John, so he wouldn't see. Cena had seen it, due to what he was currently dealing with, he didn't react on it.

"Well maybe you should do the same as me, have sometime on your own"

John gently chuckled "Yeah, right time…Christmas and all, the biggest holiday that you want to be with someone…"

Torrie sighed "Yeah true" she shifted to change the subject. Christmas was the perfect excuse.

"So Christmas? How prepared are you?" Torrie asked.

"Hmm let's see, Nope not at all"

Torrie giggled "Oh dear, well you'll be doing some late night shopping then"

"I don't have hardly any free time, when I do…I have no clue what to buy. Liz usually took care of it. Sure she give herself one hell of expensive Christmas present from me" John let out a laugh.

Torrie couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"I have to laugh or I'll get mad. I already bought something. So yeah, I'm gonna be doing it this weekend hopefully…after my favorite trip to take… Tribute To The Troops"

Torrie smiled, "Oh yeah! I used to love that"

"Well maybe you can come along sometime in the future?"

Torrie flickered her eyelashes up "Maybe."

"So how prepared are you? Scrambling at the last minute?"

"Actually no I've only got a few things to buy. I made a vow to start early" Torrie proudly said.

John gazed at Torrie before he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh I'm just remembering how you were worse than me at Christmas" John chuckled.

Torrie's lips drew apart "I'll have you know….I was not"

"Tor, you were always running around like a headless chicken getting ready"

"Well I got it done all the time, sure slept until noon one Christmas! But I still got there"

John chuckled, he sure loved catching up with Torrie. He looked at the time on the wall. He had to get going " I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to go to work"

"Oh…" Torrie let out a breath before she grinned her dimples. She loved the chance to catch up with John.

"It was great to see you again Tor," John spoke, grinning his cute dimples at the pretty blonde.

Torrie smiled putting her blonde hair on one of her shoulders. Already she missed John, he wasn't even gone "You too"

Torrie looked at John, "Wait, Can I have a picture?" she wanted a new memory.

"You want a picture of me?"

Torrie lowered her head rubbing the back of her neck "No, with you" John looked at her before he nodded his head.

"Sure if you would like"

Torrie got out her iphone, she got a person to take the picture. Torrie stood there beside John Cena, her hand was on her slender hip. Still in her black and white blazer jacket creating a v neck at the front by hooks curving her body, her jeans tucked in her black suede boots.

Her pearly white smile was on her face, she felt John's arm at her back. It sent shudder down her spine in attraction. Her heart was racing, she found herself wanting John. Something new, for her to hold on too. It seems all these signs were pointing to John Cena….

Could a faded flame rise back, be reunited. Torrie found herself torn between two emotions. Excitement & of course fear.

Torrie stood there, "If I don't see you again….." she let her eyes lower briefly.

"Happy Holidays John"

"Happy Holidays Torrie, just remember never forget how truly amazing you are"

Okay words like that, it was not hard for Torrie to fall in love with John.; he just ticked every box, that she wanted and desired in a man.

"Don't you forget that you're still the greatest guy on the planet. You're amazing too" John chuckled at her sweetness.

"Bye Tor"

"Goodbye"

He gave one final embrace before he left Torrie yet again. All she had was the photo in her grasp. Torrie sat back down, holding her iphone. She looked up where He was sitting a second ago, now there was just an empty space.

The Boise Belle was alone. Torrie just looked at the photo on iphone, a gentle smile came on her face.

"_Still gorgeous as ever, Hot too" Torrie thought looking at the picture. _

Torrie had been so patient for so long, should she act now? The words John saying not wanting to be a relationship rang in her head like a bell. would he change his mind If he knew Torrie loves him! Or would it scare John away. The belle didn't want to make it complicated but her heart was telling her "it's gonna be love"

Torrie decided at that moment, it was time to unveil her secret love to John….she just needed to think of a way to get close. It wasn't something that she could just blurt, she had to take caution, and build the courage up…..she just needed a way.

Even if, he turn away. At least John will finally know. A pretty blonde he had touched in the heart many times had always loved him! She hang on to the moment that just happened. A special moment with John. Torrie was careless, she forgot years ago, as soon as she saw those blue eyes. All those feelings rose like a phoenix. Her secret love was lost behind, words she couldn't find back then.

Torrie didn't want to give up, or let go of John. She believed he knew how to hold her heart. All those years ago, she didn't mean to let him down, she left without reason she just couldn't see a way for her stick around…so she decided to walk away.

Torrie decided to upload the picture, sure it could create a media storm but she loved anything related to WWE after all, it was the best time of her life…..so she decided to

Torrie brushed down on the caption, typed on iphone keys. "Oh My God lookie who I found? Ive missed him so much! John is always the Champ to me... JohnCena" Tweeted the picture.

Torrie put down her iphone back in her purse, she grabbed her coat then she heard a buzz. Torrie leaned over the seat, a andriod lit up on the booth.

She grabbed the phone, she touched it, she saw her picture she just tweeted. He was obviously still online "Oh…I hate these things" Torrie said.

A smile came on her face, she has a reason to go and see John. She can give him back his phone. She scrolled down, already people had retweeted the picture. Here comes the storm of gossip.

"_I'm loving my Xmas good luck right now thanks god" Torrie thought. _

Torrie put John's phone in her purse, she put on her coat, and hat and left the diner.

Christmas Shopping would have to wait, The Boise Belle was on her way to the arena.

…...

John Cena got to his locker room, he put his bag down on the bench. He changed into his beige jean shorts, he placed his dog tags around the back of his neck.

He then placed his black shirt on, his chain from his tags still was visible. He had changed into recent merchandise a personal attire, 10 years strong dedicated to the wonderful years in WWE. Strong 10 years, here's to many more.

John put his hat on top of his head, his baby blue eyes were shadowed because of his hat. A knock on his door drew his attention. The show was just about to start….

"Hey fella,"

John looked at Sheamus "Hey" he greeted with a manly hug.

"So you met up with Torrie? You know WWE will probably use that. Like you seek solace in an old friend after last night"

"Yeah…..wait what? How do you know that?"

"It's all over twitter…I'm not surprised that you're phone hasn't blown up"

John looked before he groaned out loud. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I left my phone at the diner, oh that's just great! This year can't get any worse!" John leaned back on the locker.

Sheamus patted his shoulder "Nice picture by the way" John looked towards the irish fighter before he chuckled.

"It was wonderful seeing Torrie again, I can't believe I left my phone…..I'll never see it again"

"Tell you what fella, If I'm your secret Santa I'll get you a new phone" Sheamus joked.

John just rubbed his temple, he couldn't help but laugh. At least now, he had something to ask for from his father. A new phone. John surely didn't regret meeting Torrie again. He still couldn't believe just how beautiful she is, same as the moment he saw her all those years ago.

It had been exactly what he needed, to just turn around this night….

….

Monday Night Raw had started, it was in the 21 minute mark. It was a special night, an annual anniversary of the Slammy's. Backstage segment was next, a radio was playing Christmas music in the canteen.

Superstars Sheamus, R Truth, Kofi Kingston, Zack Ryder, The Usos were all listening, getting in the Christmas Spirit.

"I need a pint" Sheamus said.

"Don't you have a concussion?" Kofi asked.

"Yeah, I still need one" Sheamus spoke.

The emotion poured out when John Cena walked in, he didn't make any eye contact but they all noticed him. Sheamus walked over to him. "Hey Fella"

John didn't say anything, he just got a coffee.

"How are you holding up?" Kofi asked.

"I've been there bro" Zack said.

"Where?"

"Dumped, betrayed it sucks" Zack said.

"Nice one…"

John stood there in silence, his eyes lowered feeling the anger. He was hurt, but more furious than anything. He was screwed, was defeated by Dolph Ziggler and then add insult to injury. Slapped by AJ. Not the best night for John Cena.

"Guys I'm fine" John spoke.

"Come and listen to some Christmas songs, get in the Xmas Spirit" Truth said.

John just looked before he picked up the radio, he tossed it in the water sink on his way out.

John Cena was not in the festive mood.

"Yea…he's fine…sure" Kofi said.

Sheamus went after John, since they were good friends. "John, hold on…seriously that was uncalled for,"

"I'll pay for it" John went to walk away but Sheamus stopped him.

"John, come on….I know what happened last night, you….AJ is with Dolph and…."

Cena sarcastically chuckled "Oh thanks for the cliff notes but I already know, I was there"

"Look I was screwed last night, I am not in the festive mood! So just leave me alone alright?" John didn't want to be bothered.

Sheamus went to open his mouth.

"No I don't want a damn pint, not every answer is at the bottom of a pint glass" John snapped.

A crew member came over, "John"

John rolled his eyes to the ceiling "WHAT?" he turned to the crew member.

"You and AJ just won Kiss Of The Year" the same diva that betrayed him last night, he had to accept the award with her…seriously! Another blow collided with his heart.

John glanced back at Sheamus for a moment, he sighed letting his eyes lower before he walked off.

The Irish fighter just put his hands on his hips, sighing. He wished he could help but it didn't look like Cena wanted any help at the moment. What had happened last night was heavy weight on John's mind.

Now he had to come face to face with AJ Lee. Oh yeah perfect...

….

"Let's light it up!" the bright titration was only one woman. Miss Lee, came out skipping in a long dress.

She stood on the ramp, before she skipped over to the pedestal. Giggling to herself, the fans booed, some did cheer but mainly the betrayal had turned their backs on against AJ Lee.

She flicked her hair before she started speaking, she then did something shocking she called out John Cena to accept the award with her! Yes after everything! She had done.

"AJ is off her damn rocker, after what she did last night to John Cena. Think he's gonna come out here?" King said.

AJ smiled "Come on John, I thought you know never…back down being called out. We both won an award, come on honey….let's go"

"Time is Now" blasted through the speakers. John Cena came from the curtain, he slowly made his way to the pedestal. His dimples were still shown due to the emotion from the WWE Universe. He turned back, came upon AJ.

He stood there, his hands went on his hips. He didn't seem to thrilled to see her.

"I'm here, I thought you were crazy before…" John rolled his eyes.

AJ looked at him, "Oh do you like my dress?"

"Not really" John spoke.

AJ brushed it off before she went to speak.

"You know what I was told when I kissed you, dude why are you kissing your little sister?" John told, chuckles went around.

AJ sarcastically giggled "Well we all know I took your breath John, in ways no other has ever done…. You were on and off…like some shy school boy…one word for that Cena, Loser "

John let his eyes blink, his lips drew apart sarcastically before he let himself chuckle.

one word for …oh sorry" John got on his knees, at AJ's height. "Dwarf"

John stood back up, he went deadly serious "What you did last night, I won't let it get me down, and I can't wait to tear your boyfriend limb from limb. No one can hold me back…certainly not you" Cena warned.

She just blinked her eyelashes, she grasped onto the golden Slammy quickly. "Well thank you!" she proceeded to leave with it but John stepped in the way.

"Wait, I may get fined for this but I don't want anything to do with you, you backstabbing bitch!"

"What did you just call me?!"

John grabbed the Slammy from her, he threw it as far as he could so it would break in pieces. AJ screamed angry that Cena broke her slammy.

She kept screaming in John's face. He smiled at her, suddenly John fell down to the floor when Dolph Ziggler ambushed him at the back of his head. Cena fell in a heap, at AJ's feet.

AJ smiled, she was drew forward by Ziggler. They shared a kiss, while John lied on the floor hurt. Once again, he had suffered at the hands of Zigglee.

AJ skipped away, Ziggler smirked at Cena before he walked off. John stayed on the ramp, he lied there flickering his eyelashes. His arm slowly rose up, coming back around. It sure felt like a hard object, again the briefcase collided with the back of his head.

John knelt up, putting his hand at the back of his head, he reacted to what had happened. He drew his head back, squinted his eyes in pain. He let his head lower emotionally. He had been affected by last night.

The arena was in silence, as the hurt & betrayed John Cena recovered after the attack.

It was so easy to see, Cena had fallen down. Maybe someone can save him?

What John didn't know, is that AJ will break his heart yet again when she unveils a secret. Alone, broken in pieces Cena didn't know….

WWE'S All American Good Girl will answer his call.

…

End Of Part 1! Wow I loved writing that! Now I'm sure my Jorrie sissy loved it. Hehe. Well I hope! I'm hoping to get this finished by New Year as it runs through Christmas. It's gonna be so magical, perfect for Xmas! I've got different Christmas theme one shots planned too.

Thanks for reading!

Bye-Bye. Xoxo

Part 2-AJ gives Cena a challenge, to find a Diva to team with him for Tribute To The Troops against her and Dolph Ziggler so he can extract revenge. Torrie returns John's phone. Triple H asks Torrie to troops event. Torrie ponders on whether how she should reveal her true feelings to John.


End file.
